transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Repair Bay Meeting
Log | title= Autobot Repair Bay Meeting | who= Rodimus Prime, Perceptor, Impulse, First Aid, Elita One, Sit-Com, Encore, Marissa Faireborn, Amber MacKenzie, Hubcap | location= Autobot City - Repair Bay | year= 2033 | tp= 2033 Olympics }} Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Encore chuckles "Ah it was the Olympics, and... well let's jus' say I think Cross, were he born a Cybertronian, would be under Galvatron's command, not Rodimus'." He scowls a little, showing off some of the nastier holes Cross put in his wing with that disintegrator. He also puts a replay of the shot First Aid looks up from the medical readouts from all the devices next to Marissa's bed inside the quarantine zone. The equipment may look familiar, with such things as IV drips, pulse monitors, and respirators all present. Overall the machines used by the future are somewhat less invasive than decades past. The doctor gives Amber a nod as she returns to Marissa's side before going back over the readings. Aid is careful to stay quiet to avoid waking General Faireborn. Elita One nods, "Well..." She sighs as the drone comes over towards Encore, "There's several dozen statements behind it. If *I* were in his shoes, I'd not let the enemy know my personal strengths, especially new weapons to be used. Sure the large ones make a good statement itself but..." Elita lowers her head a bit, "It's not important just yet." She notices First Aid off by Marissa, having just returned from...somewhere, then turns off her station monitor. "First Aid...can I speak with you for a moment?" Perceptor comes into the repair bay, having heard that the medics could use some assistance down there. He evaluates Encore's condition, finding it to be quite terrible indeed. He looks a bit disturbed upon hearing that Cross had used that new superweapon on his comrade, at the Olympics, of all places. "Cross did this to you?" He shakes his head, sighing. "I suppose I should not be surprised." The scientist immediately sets to work examining the holes the weapon had made as well as beginning to lace some of the other Autobot's circuitry back together. Combat: Perceptor expertly repairs Encore's injuries. Combat: Perceptor is able to repair some of Encore's internal systems damage. Encore nods in agreement with Elita "Yeah but at the same time, you wouldn't use it as a possible weapon 'gainst yer allies, would you?" He sniffs, shrugging. "Well, yeah. it was full-weapons combat, and I think he found me tougher than can be expected. I don't think he used it at full power, but yeah the damn thing -HURT- some." He chuckles quietly, leaning back on the bed as he's repaired. "He's a slimy bastard, that Cross, an' utterly dedicated to Earth... at the cost of everyone else." "Strategically, it's a bad decision to make such a statement with a weapon like this," Impulse adds, agreeing with Elita. "Still, though... Perceptor, if you don't mind, I want to know everything you can give me about the kind of weapon they're toting. If what I'm hearing is accurate... I think we might want to be prepared, just in case." Encore says, "He's also a cocky bastard, which I think is good for us. He couldn't resist a chance to test his new toy." Encore says, "Or show us what it could do." First Aid gives the initial scans one last look before glancing up at Elita. In his nearly fifty years on Earth, the Protectobot has learned about as much about human physiology as a standard human surgeon. Finding mysterious alien contagions that even the EDC couldn't cure is a daunting task, and First Aid doesn't have complete confidence in this. Of course, Cross may have been lying or wrong. Encore is right, after all: Cross is a slimy bastard. For now, Aid steps away from the General towards the beckoning femme. "Sure, Elita." Setting the medical padd down on the counter, Aid approaches. "How can I help?" Inferno clasps a hand on Encore's shoulder. "Your zeal and willingness to handle the punishment is appreciated by us all, Encore. I'm sure the exposure of Cross' motives will change some minds, both terran and Autobot." Encore laughs quietly. "I'm a Suicide Jockey, guv, it's what we -do-. THat said I also enjoyed the fight and I'm pretty sure I gave cross a broken nose with the ol' SJ Special." He grins, fast-forwarding to the point where he 'quarterback-charges' Cross' jump-tank. In the 'in-cockpit' camera view, he peers in close to try and catch the moment Cross' face met the control panel. When he finds it, he re-plays it, several times. "Hehehehe." He watches Percy fixing him, grinning widely. Elita One turns towards First Aid, a hand still on the console. She motions to farther away from all the analysis and humans and such. The repair bay is quite large, after all, privacy is easy to find. "I..." She says quietly, before turning to face First Aid properly, "Owe you a deep apology." She gestures off to the sickbay, "This entire thing that just happened, with Marissa, these actions..." She shakes her head, "I wasn't as informed on the matter as I should have been. I was following IO's lead on this....And in doing so I think trust was betrayed, between us and the EDC." She lowers her head a bit, "But on a more personal note, I've seen that you've generally regarded Cross as a personal friend, and I am sorry that I was part of an incident that may have driven a spike into that comradarie." Sit-Com wanders over to the cabinets to check the supplies, still humming, "Welcomed, then, he's ignored, action is his reward..." Inferno frowns suddenly, and his optics narrow as if in thought. "One thing does concern me though - what's to keep the Decepticons from manipulating Cross into using the device for their ends? The remark about playing for the other side...it raises some concerns." Perceptor continues to work deftly and diligently while listening to the conversation around him, which is actually something he doesn't often do. He actually knows what is behind Cross' new weapons but has elected not to tell anyone else, save for the one person he'd planned on leaking to, and that was already done... He nods at Impulse. "Yes, we must be prepared. The weapons' effects are extremely unpredictable. I am almost completely certain that despite his claims, Cross does not himself fully understand its capabilities. Marissa Faireborns eyes had opened as she had been slowly coming awake with all the voices she'd heard, just in time to see Encore's video being replayed over and over of Cross' face hitting the dashboard. This brings a quiet smile to her lips. She doesn't draw attention to herself just yet and just remains as she is, listening and watching. Encore shakes his head "I doubt Cross does. It's some scientist's re-engineering of something else, I reckon." He sniffs, shrugging. "But I'm no techie. I just hope the braniacs in tech can make a countermeasure or other for it, so we can deal with it, or at least be ready for whatever -else- that two-faced bastard has. I'll bet a thousand credits the wanker doesn't actually have any friends... just temporary allies an' people he's using." Encore grins "I was thinking of returning that favour on him, gonna get clearance from you guys now you're here, actually. I need some land to get my shine operation going... I supply him with some less-lethal options from my Shine cache - all cleared by someone in Intel - and give 'em some of the financial proceeds from getting production running again, seeing as I'm banned from making my shine here in Autobot City" Amber MacKenzie listens quietly as well, to those whose voices she can hear. The post-operation letdown is kicking in. This all went down so fast! She sighs and reminds herself to call her parents and let them know that their little girl is on the run from the authorities. For kidnapping? Probably. She suspects she'll get the blame for setting the hospital on fire, too. And mentally manipulating Snarl into thinking he was Slugfest. Hmmm. She'll have to ask Mum about somehow spindoctoring all this. First Aid gives a quick glance over his shoulder towards the others before moving further away from them with Elita One. The doctor's face remains neutral as Elita One offers a sincere apology for the events of last evening. Finally, once the Femme Commander finishes, Aid reaches up and gives her a pat on the shoulder. "Apology accepted, Elita. While I don't approve of the method used to extract Marissa, I understand the completely the reasoning behind doing so." Aid briefly considers elaborating on why he didn't like the method used, but decides there's no need to dredge up more unpleasantness. "As for General Cross, my hope was that I could reach him with an olive branch rather than hostility. Convert him to our side with friendship instead of keeping him as an enemy. I knew it was a long shot right from the start, but believe me when I say I'm under no illusions of what terrible things he's capable of. He is a bad man overall. The other ninety-nine percent of Earth Defence Command, however, are good, decent people." Impulse nods slowly after a moment. "Good. And if you haven't already, if you or First Aid could give Snarl a look-over as well and let me know what's going on. What little I was hearing in reports from last night is not very encouraging." She nods softly, "Thank you, First Aid. You're a good mech, and I wouldn't want any trust issues putting problems within our ranks." She sighs lighter, as if the melancholy was slipping away, "I wish I had know of this situation before TacOps arranged things as they did. I've worked with enough species over the years, that I should've already had my foot in the door with the humans here, but that was not the case. Prime would've found a way to reason with them." She adds the last part with a hint of sadness. "Still, it was done by her own will, and no lives were lost, thank Primus. Snarl was just off to the side in case things got out of hand, a distraction." She gestures, a hand to her brow, "I don't like using deception on the humans, it grinds my gears. They are our allies, more than any other race, and I took part in a mission that alienated us from them." She adds bitterly, "Till all are one, indeed." Encore looks over at Elita. "They're alienating us more, Elita. Suspending their rights conventions for the Cons... ain't no way to reason with people like Cross, trust me." "Devising a countermeasure will take time, especially without a physical specimen of the crystal he is using." Perceptor mutters as he begins to weld Encore's outer armor back together after rewiring his circuits and fixing up any internal parts that might have suffered damage. "As I mentioned previously, the effects the weapon delivers are extremely unpredictable...too many variables." The scientist shakes his head. "There is also a considerable chance that it is dangerous to the general human populace as well." Inferno's shoulders slink a little more as Encore's statement only solidifies his worries. Elita One looks back to Encore, shaking her head slightly. "And you're exactly how many eons older than me to say such things?" Elita raises her hand, cutting off the argument before it progresses, "We'll discuss it later." Encore nods "So I should proceed with the plan? I'll of course pass on any and all info I get to you guys." He sniffs, nodding as he listens to Perceptor. "He seems open to the idea. I'll be supplying him with some of my weaker shine blends... some aerosolised soporifics. Stuff I've been working with so long I can garuntee it's not dangerous to us." He sniffs. "OLder? Maybe not, Elita. But I've worked closely with the humans. He's... he's programmed like a drone. He wouldn't dream of changing his ways because in his mind, his way is the -only- way." Hubcap looks a little distant, arms crossed with his left-hand fingers drumming idly against his upper arm. He seems barely aware of what's going on in the room. "Everyone has a lever," he states absently, "Just need a place to stand." "It's water on the bridge as far as I'm concerned," First Aid reassures Elita. "As for any diviseness with the humans... well, what's done is done and we'll have to move on from there. We've hit rough patches with them before and both sides have taken their share of the blame for any misgivings we've had between us." First Aid adds to Encore's comments. Cross's first press conference is still vivid in First Aid's mind. Aid takes a step back towards Marissa, Amber, and the others, hoping to lead Elita there as well. "Lets focus on the future: Getting Marissa back to 100%, unravelling the mystery behind her illness, and making sure the EDC has the General we've all come to know and love over the years." Aid says this last part easily loud enough for those around Faireborn to overhear as he approaches. "Speaking of which, I have the preliminary medical analysis completed for both of our guests." The doctor's gaze falls upon Faireborn and MacKenzie. "Let's not start playing the age card, shall we?" Impulse looks up, lips twitching into a faint smile. "Besides, there's only one Autobot around here that could compete with me on that front, and that's Kup." He hmms quietly. "Okay... I don't like the lack of data here. I want to know more about this crystal source Cross is using." Elita One smirks at Impulse, giving an acquiesent bow, "Very well..." She follows First Aid back to the rest, "Let's see what we can analyze so far. Is there a debriefing report already logged?" She looks across to the humans, as she approaches slowly, "Well, if not, let them rest a bit longer I think." She considers First Aid's...noble thoughts on things, his understanding and compassion. It was something to emulate, he'd make a fine diplomat in any regard, if he wanted to be. Amber MacKenzie looks up as First Aid approaches. "Evening, Doctor," she greets quietly. "Glad to hear that General Faireborn is so appreciated here." There just might be a hint of irony in her voice. The comment about the medical results is cause for narrowed eyes, but she manages to keep from rising to her feet, just sitting still by Marissa instead. "The results, eh?" She sighs. "Okay, let's hear it. Please." Perceptor shakes his head. "We have already procured as much intel as we are able from the data available to us." This isn't a lie, really...he has gleaned as much information as he can, just hasn't told anyone about it yet. Encore sniffs quietly and looks at Percy. "You... mind if I offline, guv? Bit tired an'... yeah." Perceptor nods. "Do as you will." "Yeah, Perceptor, but I'm getting a lot of 'we don't know what this is capable of' and 'we don't have what we need to give us the information'." Impulse frowns a little at that. "We need more information... which means I'm probably going to have to discuss this with Command, because they're not going to like what I'm thinking needs to be done." A brief sidelong glance towards Elita One. "I saw that," he mutters, though the small smile returns. Hubcap throws Impulse a glance, but refrains from commenting. His past is a closed book, and anyone trying to open it will find it slammed shut in their face. Or on their face, if necessary. Straightening up, he nods at First Aid, then leaves quietly, this is private medical stuff, after all, and he only has to be in the same room to eavesdrop. Marissa Faireborn looks up at Amber, then at First Aid, "Evening Doctor," she says, exposing the fact that she's awake. "yes, lets hear the results please." First Aid takes the medical padd he left resting on the counter and says, "You're getting the first hand scoop on it," he answers Elita. Turning solemn and serious, he addresses Amber and Marissa. "General Faireborn, first of all, your overall health is strong and steady. Your vital signs showed slight improvement since we brought you in last night, but that could be the result of stress. That said, our deep scans *have* shown some sort of bacterial infection, and it isn't like one I have seen before. I can't say for sure if it's terran or extra-terrestrial in origin yet, but I'm reaching out to contacts off world. It may be harmless, or it's possible that there was some kernel of truth behind Cross's allegation." "The bacteria does not seem to be airborne, but it could certainly spread via bodily fluids. Accordingly, Amber, your scans have come up clear and I can give you a clean bill of health." Aid looks back at Marissa, who got the much less fortunate news between the two. "Yes, but it is a very difficult and complex situation, Impulse. More data is required, but as long as Cross refuses to allow us to study the weapon more closely, a comprehensive theory on its function is quite impossible. If we appropriate the information without his authorization, it would most definitely be at the expense of our diplomacy with the humans. "Yes, but it is a very difficult and complex situation, Impulse. More data is required, but as long as Cross refuses to allow us to study the weapon more closely, a comprehensive theory on its function is quite impossible. If we appropriate the information without his authorization, it would most definitely be at the expense of our diplomacy with the humans." Perceptor explains. Marissa Faireborn frowns slightly and then looks up at First Aid, "Would it help you to know that I didn't get sick until I arrived at the EDC to help take command two days after the Longest Night began? Also, after I became sick and was moved off site, every time I started to show improvement and had a lucid moment, Cross would show up and within a short period of time, hours, usually less than 24, I would relaps back into a high grade fever, delusions, unconciousness?" Amber MacKenzie represses a scowl. "What an *amazing* coincidence. Did anyone else get sick, ma'am? One would think that if the water were contaminated, then a lot more people would have come down with this 'virus'." She pauses to pour Marissa a glass a water and then smirks. "Shall I taste it for you first?" Elita One sits not far from Marissa. "Interesting. Was there touching involved at any of these times?" She looks over to First Aid, "If this was deliberate, do you think you could narrow down what may have happened?" Elita pauses, "I'd like to record this conversation, so we can work on this some more, do you two mind?" She looks over to Amber, "And you've had no illness at all, despite being in proximity." Marissa Faireborn shakes her head, "As far as I know, no. My aid was there with me at the office, and I know that several other personnel were there working in the same area. I'm sure we were all drinking out of the same water source. Maybe not the same cups, but the same water source." Amber MacKenzie rises to her feet and salutes Elita One. "No, ma'am. And allow me this opportunity to thank you for your help, even if you were reluctant to offer it." She resumes her seat and, taking her offer to be Marissa's food taster, pours a bit of water into another glass and drinks it before offering the original glass to the General. "I would not rule out the possibility that Cross engineered the infection to be extremely specific, affecting your system alone." Perceptor speculates. "He would have had proper motive, of course." "I can't simply ignore the fact that he's so eager and willing to use such a weapon against us that he's showcasing it either, Perceptor," Impulse replies. "How many times do you have to take a shot across the proverbial bow before doing something about it?" He pauses for a moment. "But there are ways..." Marissa Faireborn shakes her head, "I don't mind you recording this, no. Please, if anythign I say can get to the bottom of what happened to me, then by all means, record away. But I'm afraid some may take my words as paranoia or delusional ramblings due to my illness." Elita One muses, "I think everyone heard me then. Oh well, no secrets among friends." She listens to Perceptor, "So if he did do this, he needs motive, or orders to do so, but we can't rule out that he is doing so accidentally. Perceptor..." She pauses, "This new disintegration warfare, he's been around it a lot. Is there any chance that something in the weaponry they're creating could have, for lack of a better term, jumped on board him?" She ponders for a few moments, "Marissa...did Franklin Cross make a habit out of touching you on these visits?" First Aid is silent as Marissa asks an incredibly leading question, and his optics widen slightly as she keeps mounting up the evidence. "That... happened?" He glances briefly Amber for confirmation. "That's... wow, well I suppose that /is/ very suspicious. A delay between contracting and showing symptoms of an illness is not rare, and nor are partial signs of recoveries followed by relapses, but to have this timed so perfectly with Cross's visits is very telling. Poisons and other simulated illnesses is a lead I can definitely follow up on." "He is showcasing the weapon to make us aware of what it is capable of. I surmise that he plans to use it to leverage us into acting upon tasks he has requested that we may be reluctant to execute." Perceptor says in response to Impulse. "Unless he actually paid a visit," Amber speculates, "The poison or biological agent would have been set up by one of her own people. That's premeditation even *before* the Decepticon attack." She snorts in sudden amusement. "This is one hell of a conspiracy theory, ladies and gentlemen. But what can you expect with Cross playing a stereotypical villain in a B-grade movie, right down to the moustache?" Elita One crosses her legs, a most human like gesture, that even ends up with a slight scraping noise. "Alright, so let's let Perceptor and First Aid work on the possible disease itself, let's discuss motive. What reasons do you see Cross debilitating you? You've not cared for much he's done so far, as I understand it, but please in detail if you would, and this goes for both of you, some simple conjecture here may provide a key." Impulse nods slowly at Perceptor. "Then you just helped me make up my mind," he tells the scientist quietly. He looks over at Elita for a moment, then moves over towards her. "Let me know how this turns out, if you don't mind," he tells her quietly, before then looking at Marissa. "Ma'am, would you be willing to give me permission to do some digging? I'm willing to take responsibility if all else fails, but I think some deep, deep digging is necessary, and I can do that." First Aid takes a seat next to Marissa's medical bed, "Obviously if Marissa were to recover then she might take his place as EDC leader," she answers Elita. "That seems like motive enough." Aid tilts his head, "You know, it seems strange to think that Cross may have been /personally/ poisoning you. I would have thought he'd have flunkies for that." Marissa Faireborn takes the glass of water Amber offered and takes a sip, smirking at her. She looks at Elita, "Honestly, I don't remember much from the past three months. All I can remember is that when I would start to feel a bit better, actually well enough to sit up and try to drink fluids, soup, jello, such things, within a day I would have a visit from Cross and within a day I would be sick again. Most of the time I was weak from my previous bought of sickness and was simply trying to focus on keeping the soup broth down." She takes another sip of water, "If you want more specifics, talk to the three doctors that were kept there to monitor me." She gives you the names she was given. "Whether that is their real names or not, I don't know but they are the ones that gave me the information as to where i was being held." She listens to the conversation and then answers furhter questions. "I believe I 'might' have a motive though I have no proof and this would be just delusional ramblings at this point. When I was on my leave of absence, I was also investigating corruption within the EDC. Seems there were 'things' going on behind my back that I was unaware of and rot had set in. I was trying to dig down to see how far it went. Perhaps, and this is just a theory, it was discovered what I was doing and I'm trying to be silenced or discredited...something." Elita One looks back to the others, then back to Marissa, "I saw a good deal of black vans, and men in dark suits. They didn't seem to be part of Cross' team. One of which was very vehement in recapturing you. Do you have any idea who these men are?" She taps her cheek in thought, "We can't rule out any possibilities, whether it is Cross himself, one of his doctors on orders, or these other agents. You could be drugged during your sleep and not know it, sadly. I don't suppose there are cameras in the military hospital?" She asks hopefully. Amber MacKenzie shrugs. "I did the best I could with the resources available to a journalist, and I had four objectives: 1) investigate the UN's decision to make him EDC commander, 2) investigate Cross's background, 3) investigate the weapon, and 4) investigate Marissa's situation. On the first, I verified that yes indeed, our high-minded and worthy UN reps were so eager to kill Decepticons that they happily voted Cross in. I also learned that some of them are terrified of the man. I have some leftover work in that area, to investigate the hearing regarding the Geneva convention, since there's something fishy there, too. On the second, I could do nothing. I'd quit the EDC, and working on the outside, I didn't have access to any records. For the third... some efforts were made, but once again, I was on the outside. The fourth is sitting here beside me." She falls silent to listen to Marissa's tale, nodding with her points but with little surprise. "As morbid as it sounds," First Aid comments, "If Cross wanted you out of the way it probably would have been easier to have you killed, Marissa. A lingering illness with allowed visitors seems like a really impractical way to get rid of you." "Easier, perhaps," Impulse notes to First Aid. "But also much easier in turn to find the culprit. If you're subtle, though, you don't have to kill someone to discredit them." "He may have been working up to that point," Amber muses. "Or... she is one of his experiments." She gives Marissa an apologetic look. First Aid shrugs, "I dunno, having her mysteriously taken away without any satisfying answers other than an unknown 'alien disease' doesn't seem very subtle either." Of course, First Aid wouldn't make a very good assassin so this may be beyond him. Marissa Faireborn looks up at Impulse, "Be my guest, but let me help you along. Go to cabin in South Tahoe, where I was staying. I have a place there, where I keep secret information and unless you know where it is, you won't find it. I know people have tried. It's the hazards of being a General. If it's still there, that will give you some basics on where to start digging. It's not all about Cross, Impulse. Cross is jsut the tip of the iceburg. He's a puppet, granted a puppet with his own movtives and ambitions but a puppet none the less, being controlled by those who have other irons in the fire and want full control of the EDC, I believe. Again, these are suspicions and I've not found out everything yet." She takes another sip of water, "As far as just outright killing me, no. Why not use me as a test subject for a biological weapon, or use somethign on me to keep me quiet and out of the way while you put your own man in place, your own puppet and when I finally manage to resurface, IF I resurface, you'll have some way of discrediting me, pull my rank, take my pension, give me an honorable discharge. The one person high enough in the EDC that truly believes in the Autobots and their cause, and that we can live side by side with them as equal members of this planets population and that humans can take their place among the stars as well as competent and intellegent beings among the many other races out there. Why not discredit me, put me in a shameful light and hold me up as an example of what happens when you 'associate' with giant robots." Elita One says, "I don't follow." Marissa Faireborn watches everything go on around her and is quiet now. She has bursts of energy and then flags a little. "Soooo..." she asks now that her burst of informaiton is out in the open and it has scattered bots to the four winds, "...please tell me there's something other than strawberry jello and chicken broth to eat?" First Aid very belatedly tilts his head at Marissa's answer about the reasons to keep her alive, having never thought along those lines before. "I guess that makes sense," he says. Thinking like a criminal mastermind is tougher than it looks on television. "That is sound thinking," Impulse compliments Marissa. "Might even want to see if you can draw in some personnel who aren't in active service for whatever reason as well, find out if they'd be willing to come with you." He pauses, then starts heading for the door. "Elita, give me a buzz when you're ready to go and we can find someone to come with us. I want to see this through. For now, though... I'm going to try and get a chat in with the big 'bot." Elita One holds a hand up to Impulse, "We do need to ensure Repugnus knows, He is the IO. We can alert him in transport if necessary, since time is probably of the essence." She raises a finger to Amber, "Don't blame yourself, this is just how things ended up. We chose to help, it is just as much our blame as yours. Let's just make sure that we're justified for our actions." Amber MacKenzie sighs. "I hope so, General, but it was incredibly shaming to feel like I was almost the only one willing to lift a finger. If I could've rescued you with EDC volunteers, I would have, and the Autobots wouldn't have to deal with this diplomatic fallout, but there simply wasn't anyone else to do the job." Sit-Com's last pose: Sit-Com turns to an imaginary partner. "Tonto, go to town." You go to hell, Kemosabe." "But I need to get the information..." "Information say: Tonto no go to town!" Blades says, "Yeah, especially not into a dark alley." Sarky Sniper Backblast says, "There's a reporter who can hack radios... likes ta spread stuff." Hardhead says, "It means the Our Channels are not a Quilting Circle where we gossip." Amber MacKenzie looks to First Aid. "What are the doctor's orders? I could call out for a pizza." The pizza place's number is posted on the wall in the Human Quarters, too. Rodimus Prime says, "Thank you, Hardhead." Sarky Sniper Backblast says, "Yup. We got anyone who can secure the channel? We -do- need to plan." Blades says, "Hubcap, you can encrypt, right?" Hubcap has encrypted this channel. Sit-Com sings, "Pizza Pizza, Pizza Pizza. Pizza-Pizza, Pizza-Pizza, (deeper) PIZZA PIZZA!" Hubcap says, "Doesn't matter, We aren't discussing anything considered illegal by American laws. But, done. Anyway." Silverbolt says, "Is there anything I can do to assist?" Impulse pauses before getting to the doorway, turning back around. "We can let him know -- I'm not saying just run off half-cocked or anything, but time is also of the essence here. I know all too well what happens when you don't get all your information together, and I've made it a point since then to make sure I don't get caught with my skidplate down. As it is, I need to try and catch Rodimus as well, because there's something else I'm thinking that will likely need to be done, and I don't know that just going to Repugnus for it will be enough without it having to be passed up further along the chain of command." Blades says, "I dunno, you could accidentally on purpose steal Backtalk's raio, Silverbolt." "Once I get Rodimus's sign-off you'll be free to go," First Aid answers Amber. "As for you," he turns his head towards Marissa, "You're free to eat anything that you feel up to. Just don't tax yourself." The Protectobot is pleased to see Marissa has a strong appetite. JELLO and chicken broth are often used because they're easy and comforting for the sick to eat. Sarky Sniper Backblast says, "Law don't mean crap to that reporter... I mean, what I said could be taken as evidence that we'd coerce them." Elita One says, "we're going to need a cassettebot or some such to help. Marissa is offering up valuable intel, but we have to get to it. Impulse and I have volunteered to retrieve it, but neither of us can probably get to it as we are." Hubcap says, "Ehh, I think I caught everything Cross told Backtalk. I'll review my recordings." Elita One nods to Marissa and Amber, "I'm going to secure Intel's compliance before we move out, it shouldn't take long. Ah...If you feel like laying down while I am gone, please provide instructions to First Aid, if you would. We have a rare opportunity here, and little time to work with. Thank you all for your support and assistance here." She excuses herself from the repair bay. Marissa Faireborn looks at Amber, "Mmmm, perhaps some bread sticks to start and some sprite. I don't know if I would trust myself to anything else just yet. I was just hoping for toast or even a few pancakes...something a little more substantial." she says with a slight smile. Sarky Sniper Backblast says, "If you folks need someone to scout out an area, I'm game" Amber MacKenzie trots off to the Human Quarters to make a quick call. Five minutes later, and she's back. "Half hour delivery time. They didn't even blink an eye at delivering to Autobot City... Maybe Andi Lassiter likes Italian. I ordered enough for leftovers, General. Soup, salad, your breadsticks, and a feta cheese and spinach pizza." Sarky Sniper Backblast says, "Eleven degrees firing a shorter range my arse." Impulse pauses, letting Elita One depart, before pulling out his datapad and entering some information into it. "Hopefully Elita will get that clearance soon," he murmurs, before looking over at the two humans. "Would Cross keep records in any EDC servers?" he asks. "Or would he keep it separately on another computer?" Marissa Faireborn nods to Amber and watches her leave to go for food. She takes another sip of water, keeping it down and letting it flush her system of harmful chemicles. The Medical Bay doors swish open with an audible *HISS* as Rodimus Prime makes his way into the facility. At least one bot who was lackidaisally mopping the floor straightens right up, starting to polish one dirty spot as if he were Loadout himself. Others who were already at work here, continue to do so in due diligence. Crossing the room, the Autobot Leader takes special care to stop by the section cordoned off for their two terran guests.. making small talk with one of the attending medics. Turning towards the others, a simple curt nod and "Greetings." follow out of his mouth. Marissa Faireborn looks at Impulse, "Honestly, I don't know how cross works. He's a new cog in the works since I went on my leave of absence. Each Commander and General have their own server with firewall protection and secure backup systems. But after the Longest Night, I have no idea how even mine fared, much less anyone elses." First Aid looks up from the scanner he was reviewing not far from Marissa's bed. "Prime," he says as a greeting before returning to his work. Marissa Faireborn looks up at Prime and nods, "Prime." she offers in professional courtesy and gratitude. Perceptor has just finished repairs on Encore, now all that is left is recovery and appropriate rest to allow the other bot's automated repair systems do whatever work remained to be done. "Prime," he stands and salutes briefly as Rodimus comes in. "I have been meaning to speak with you regarding a matter of importance." Amber MacKenzie is actually still there. She'd just gotten back to tell Marissa what she's getting and how long it'll take. Pizza and breadsticks are half an hour away. While she doesn't see Prime arrive, she does catch the change of expression on Marissa's face, and she turns to face Rodimus, saying nothing. Impulse hmms. "A challenge, then," he muses. "I've not had a decent computer challenge since hacking into TAI to get all the extra code DepthCharge plugged into it while he was under the influence of that cerebro-shell." He pauses, straightening up a little himself as Rodimus enters. "Just the 'mech I wanted to see," he says, offering a salute. "Elita's hunting for Repugnus to authorize a trip to General Faireborn's cabin, but there's something I wanted to run by you because I figure if I tell Repugnus, he'll just move it up to you anyway--" He pauses as Perceptor chimes in, then shrugs. "Let him go first," he says. "I can Sarky Sniper Backblast says, "No wonder my shots were all over the place, the damn cannons were smoothebore." "Marissa." Rodimus Prime returns, turning to First Aid to rest a gentle hand on his shoulder. "First Aid, how long have you been cooped up in here without a rest cycle? The others can pick up the slack, you're no good to anyone if you pass out from exhaustion." he smiles to the Protectobot. "How is your health?" he readdresses Ms. Faireborn. "Ah, yes Perceptor. I'm looking forward to your report." the Autobot Leader lies. He'll have someone try and decipher Perceptor's findings to translate into lamens terms. A nod to Impulse, then his attention is redirected to the Autobot scientist. "Well, alright. Take it easy on me Perc, it's been a long cycle." he playfully smiles, taking a seat on a nearby slab. "Since we came in last night," First Aid answers. He raises a hand, "I know, I know, I'll take a break." Standing up, he considers, "I really need to get back to finishing the designs on my other proje..." Aid pauses and hmms. "Well, it'll get used one way or another, I suppose." Marissa Faireborn looks to Amber and nods then looks to Rodimus, "I'll survive thanks to First Aid and to the Autobots." Perceptor nods. "I have been studying the schematics I managed to piece together from the EDC. It was far from efficient, and the data was rudimentary at best, but I recently came upon a realization that allowed me to come to this conclusion." The scientist activates a holographic projector that he's just now taken from his subspace. A pale blue light is cast around the room as the hologram radiates from the device, showing a rough-looking diagram of Cross' new weapon. "After focusing my analyses upon the nuclear magnetic resonance of the individual atomic particles within the crystalline structure, I found that the spectra were similar to that of the data corresponding to energetic particles sampled from the portal phenomenon on Alkor Zephyr. I have speculated that the crystals of the weapon's central function are similar to that same phenomenon. The simultaneous existence of the material within this dimension and another is the reason for its extraordinary properties and unpredictable nature." Amber MacKenzie gets paged and excuses herself to go down and fetch the pizza. She's only gone for ten minutes or so, and when she gets back, she's carrying a bag from which mouthwatering aromas drift, at least if you're human. Setting it down by Marissa's bed, she pulls out hot feta and spinach pizza, savory breadsticks, chopped salad with house dressing, and steaming minestroni soup. Oh, and plenty of napkins. Impulse stares at Perceptor for a moment as he reports to Rodimus. "Primus," he mutters. "And here, all I was told was 'we don't know enough about the weapon design'." He leans back, head clunking dully against the wall behind him. And people wonder why Intelligence sometimes gets such a bad rep. Marissa Faireborn listens VERY carefully to what Perceptor is saying. He might be a ways away from where she's at but sound does carry when there's not a bunch of bots in here speaking at once. She watches as Amber leaves and returns with food and her stomach gives a growl and a twinge. She takes the soup offered to her and a bread stick and slowly, very carefully takes small bites of both, sipping sprite and water to keep things diluted. She's had the flu before and has been sick a number of times. She's well aware of how to care for herself until she's sure she can keep it down...especially after three months of no real solid meals. Rodimus Prime just sits there, drumming his fingers under his chin for a moment. Then he's brought back to the tailend of his disertation, optics flicker alive when the lights in the room dim a blue hue. Nodding along, the Autobot Commander tries to wade through all the technobabble and get to the heart of the issue. "So what you're saying is, the power of the weapon comes from the powersource's unique origin?" he makes out, slightly smirking when Impulse lets out a 'Primus'. Amber MacKenzie mutters to Marissa, "Sorry I didn't think to grab one of those IV bags on the way out. It might have answered all our questions." That didn't quite come out of the blue. She was watching Marissa eating, wondering if lack of food was why she was so weak, then reminded herself that she'd be fed intraveniously. She's listening, too, to Perceptor's learned discourse, though much of it goes over her head. Perceptor sighs and shakes his head at Impulse. "While I have determined an explanation of the weapon's strange properties, that statement is still true. We still do not know enough in regards to where it draws its power from. I have theorized that it may operate similar to the Alkor Zephyr phenomenon, drawing energy from an interdimensional space that is formed and maintained until the anomaly ceases to exist. In which case, a countermeasure much like the one employed on a larger scale at that point in time may be effective in disurpting the weapon's power source and voiding its dangerous properties, as these properties originate from the parallel dimension within which parts of its mass simultaneously exist." He is talking about the containment field he used to block the energy flow on Alkor Zephyr a few megacycles ago. Prime at least should have the read the reports. "Well." Rodimus Prime let's out, seemingly more confused than before. "Perceptor, can you explain that in simpler terms? I'm running on a few rest cycles myself, just the basics." "You didn't get all detailed into it for me like you did for Rodimus here," Impulse points out, leaning back. "However, I seem to recall hearing something about Megatron, way back in the day. Didn't his fusion cannon operate on the same principle, at least in the most basic sense? Black hole, interdimensional space, that sort of thing?" By now, First Aid has made his exit to get some rest. He's going to try and find Groove so he can talk about all the things that have been happening lately. Marissa Faireborn watches back and forth as she eats but all too soon, her energy has run out. Setting the food she's not been able to eat aside, she yawns and slips down under the covers of the bed, seemig drowsy. Rodimus had to have been expecting that. That probably explained why he didn't lose his patience. He nodded at Impulse. "Yes, Megatron's primary weapon operated similarly. Similarly, but not exactly the same. Cross' weapon passes a specific frequency through the crystalline structure--" But then he stops himself, realizing he's about to start going off about his theories again in a way that only Wheeljack or Brainstorm could understand fully. He shakes his head. "--er, basically, the crystals somehow exist simultaneously within this dimension and another. It would appear that part of its mass is here, and the other, there. But the portion that is here retains proprties that originate from the other dimension. This, I believe, is the reason for its unpredictable nature. However, without more information about this...other dimension, not much may be said about these specific properties." Amber MacKenzie enjoys her own meal. Normally, she'd carry on a conversation with her dinner partner, but she knows that they're both more interested in hearing about the weapon. Yes, the weapon that was one of the items on her to-do list. It's over her head, but she still listens for whatever scraps of information that do make sense to her. Nodding along, Rodimus Prime sums up his surprise in one word. "Cool." Hopping off the seat, he meanders towards Impulse's position in the room and crosses his arms. "How much time do you need to turn this theory into fact?" "So we need to get our hands on one of these crystals so that we can find out for certain." Impulse shrugs after a moment. "The thing, though, is to get it without Cross or anyone else becoming the wiser." Perceptor nods. "Yes. I am afraid Impluse is right. I cannot solidify my theory until I have appropriated a specimen of the crystal itself. However, Cross has denied my request." Rodimus shoots Impulse a dour look, "Until Marissa and Amber have been cleared to speak at length of the experience at the facility, and sufficient information has been uncovered or presented." he warns, turning to face the Intelligence officer. "No acts against the EDC are to take place, is this clear?" he says loud enough for everyone to hear. What do they think this is, the new anti-EDC alliance headquarters? Perceptor shrugs. "Well then...it is your decision, Rodimus. Shall I begin working on a prototype for a countermeasure, based upon the aforementioned hypothesis?" Rodimus Prime nods solemnly, "Yes, make sure to include the other members of Operations Perceptor. The more minds we have on this project, the better." "No offense, Rodimus, but Cross already fired his shot across the bow," Impulse points out mildly. "If he's willing to show off his new toy during the Olympics and shoot a hole straight through Encore like he did, then he's willing to use it on anyone who gets in his way -- Autobot or Decepticon, it doesn't matter. He's going to try and discredit Marissa, and sitting on my hands, waiting to react to what he does next..." It's clear the old speedster doesn't like that idea very much. "If we want to corroborate Marissa's information, then give us the chance to dig it up. Let me snoop around their systems -- I can be careful." Perceptor nods. "Of course. That is, assuming my current formost theories are, in fact, valid." Marissa Faireborn nods a little as she mumbles an afirmative and lays back on the bed. She was now truly exhausted. Perceptor agrees with Impulse, though he is just as concerned about the alliance with the humans as Rodimus is. Though he has actually already taken the liberty of doing what he felt was best in this...rather complex situation with the EDC without obtaining authorization from command. But that was only because he knew they wouldn't approve. His justification is that there's not much else they can do, besides absolutely nothing. Sitting on their collective afts and waiting for Cross to do something drastic that really would warrant hostile action against him. Unfortunately that drastic thing might get someone injured or killed. He sighs. "It is a delicate situation, Impluse, as I mentioned previously. Our alliance with the EDC is already facing quite a bit of strain, and it is an extremely valuable asset; an advantage the Decepticons do not have." "Yet," Amber inserts succinctly. "If this follows the usual arms race in warfare, they'll get it sooner or later." "An equal 'no offense' Impulse, but you're taking his actions out of context. He was in a galactic Olympic match. Was Encore seriously injured? Was his core in danger? No." Rodimus Prime chiefs out, "Your line of conjecture is faulty, in that you've already judged General Cross guilty." Turning to look at the two terrans in their temporary care, the Autobot Leader turns back with the same fiery passion in his optics. "I will not support an -active- effort against the very same institution we are here to aid. If you get caught? Am I supposed to disavow any knowledge of your mission, letting you fend for yourself in some lab that's theorized he has? Or do I take a stand, putting you above the ideal we are -supposed- to stand for?" Sighing, Rodimus gives Impulse a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I know this isn't easy, but we can't circumvent their laws even if we feel justified. That's a slippery slope." Perceptor sighs again, this time looking at the Prime. "Rodimus--I do not feel justified beginning extensive work on a prototype that is based upon a theory that may not even be valid and cannot be validating without a physical specimen. However, appropriating such a specimen from the EDC agaainst their wishes will most likely cause this situation to escalate even further." "Am I?" Impulse shakes his head. "Rodimus, the EDC had nothing remotely like this when I was here last. Four years, and suddenly they have a weapon that could feasibly kill us? Maybe he didn't seriously injure Encore, but that isn't the point: he didn't /need/ to seriously injure Encore to get his point across. The display alone is enough to be concerned. Add to that what Marissa already told Elita and myself -- mostly Elita, since I was looking more at the injury Encore sustained from Cross's weapon -- it's at least probable cause to dig deeper and investigate further." He shrugs after a moment. "I've been down this road before, Rodimus -- the information there, waiting to be found, and held back from investigating it for whatever reason. You know where that road took me? It resulted in two million years of being a Decepticon experiment as a result; it cost all but about fifty out of ten thousand Alteronians their lives. Call it personal bias if you want; I call it making certain I don't repeat the same mistakes in history." "Your jaded history aside, this is not grounds to actively betray an alliance that gives us -considerate- access to this planet and their facilities.. if and when we need them." Rodimus rubs his optics, turning towards Perceptor. "I can understand your frustration, but if in the meantime you can theorize a couple of different prototypes that would benefit from a sample.. do so. If not, then you'll have to keep requesting access to samples from General Cross." the Autobot Leader makes note, adding "In fact, I'll bring it up over our luncheon tomorrow on the Swordfish." Back to Impulse. "Look, I cannot stress enough the need for operating by the book here.. hell, you think I actually -like- sitting back on my hands and watching this play out?" Perceptor shakes his head, sighing again. "I suppose...however I sincerely doubt that he will relent. I will devise prototypes--and possibly construct one. Perhaps it may tested against Cross at the games? I assume he will be continuing to the final rounds." He considers for a moment. "May I suggest that perhaps you might authorize Impulse to investigate, but without support? If he is willing and able to do such a thing, of course. If he is caught, you could still deny knowledge of his actions?" Though he sounds a bit wary of letting an Autobot fall under Cross' mercy. Impulse sighs quietly. "Jaded, perhaps," he allows. "But at this point, sad to say, being jaded's kept me alive." He shrugs. "For the time being, I'll leave it as agreeing to disagree. As it is... I've made my case, you made yours. I have my answer, so there's nothing more to be said." He looks at Perceptor, then back at Rodimus. "He can't do that, Perceptor -- if I'd gone ahead and done it behind everyone's back, he could honestly have said that, but he can't say it now." He shrugs. "At any rate, I need to get some recharge time in while I wait to hear back from Elita that the trip to Marissa's cabin is a go from Repugnus." "...." Why of course he -could- say it, just not honestly...but Impulse doesn't appear to quite get what Perceptor is hinting at, but the scientist deems not to press further. He simply nods as the other Autobot turns to leave. "Rest well, Impulse." "Good, glad we're on the same page." Rodimus replies, still somewhat curious to hear the exact details of this 'liberation' from Hardhead and Repugnus. Rubbing his optics again, Rodimus makes for the exit right after Impulse, "I'll come back when they're awake, until then I'll be in my office if I'm needed."